The present invention relates to means for effecting theatrical performances and more specifically it concerns a system and a stage for playing a theatrical performance and a method realized therein.
The present invention is successfully applicable for effecting theatrical-and-entertainment performances.
Stage producers alongside with engineering developments are permanently attempting at creating new entertainment forms and effecting extraordinary genre combinations in order to attain higher entertaining quality of theatrical and other stage performances. Scenery, costumes, music, inlay effects, integrating theatrical performances with motion pictures or TV are important components aimed at increasing the entertaining quality of such performances. All performances occur in this case in an air stage space customary to human perception.
Known in the art presently is an audience hall (cf.PCT publication #WO 87/ 07173) comprising an auditorium and a stage on which is disposed a common screen composed of a top screens and two side screens. The side screens rotatable so as to form wings in one position and an extension to the common screen, in another position. The common screen is movable with respect to the stage flooring and the auditorium is provided with at least two cellular screens.
Better entertaining quality is attained in said known audience hall due to creating an illusion of spatial reality produced by solely technical effects without any human participants (performers) which affects adversely the entertaining quality of the performance.
Known in the present state of the art is a stage for theatrical performance (cf. RU patent #2,099,124 C1) which appears as a box-shaped structure and comprises a stage platform and a rigid curtain linked to a drive for its moving. The known stage is of small overall dimensions and is therefore intended largely for use in halls having no stage platforms. It is however very difficulty to create extraordinary theatrical-entertainment performances on such a stage that would be featured by high entertaining quality and unique genre combinations.
Furthermore, known in the art is a method of effecting performances (cf. JP patent #05248109 A) whereby a player creates a dramatic image on the stage placed in a basin filled with water. The method contemplates using water as one of the theatrical properties for playing a theatrical performance which occurs in the surroundings customary to the players, while the spectators watch the stage performance from outside of the water basin opposite to the stage, that is, they see the performance occurring on a xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d stage.
Such a method of effecting a theatrical performance is fairly unique and attracts spectators by unusually stage disposing. Nevertheless it is rather difficult to create a dramatic image and disclose producer""s conception on a stage consisting in fact of a stage platform alone, which gives no way of regarding the stage performance featured by entertaining quality.
It is a primary and essential object of the present invention to attain higher entertaining quality of a theatrical performance.
It is another object of the present invention to create new entertainment forms.
It is one more object of the present invention to provide extraordinary genre forms.
The foregoing objects are accomplished in a system for effecting a theatrical performance, comprising a stage for playing said theatrical performance by at least one of the participants therein, an auditorium having a zone for accommodating said stage and a plurality of means for accommodating a plurality of spectators, and a plurality of lighting facilities disposed outside and inside a first container, due to the fact that, according to the invention, the system comprises a first container having a plurality of side walls and a bottom and adapted to perform the function of said stage, at least one first side wall out of said plurality of side walls, which is optically transparent to form a stage mirror, an interior space of said first container confined within said plurality of side walls and said bottom, a first liquid medium suitable for human vital functions and held in said interior space of said first container, said liquid medium being adapted for effecting the theatrical performance by at least one of the participants in said theatrical performance, a surface of said first liquid medium, a means for rendering said surface of said first liquid medium unseen to each of said plurality of spectators, each of said plurality means for accommodating each of said plurality of spectators being so positioned in said auditorium that each of said plurality of spectators directs his/her eyes inside said liquid medium through said stage mirror.
The herein-proposed system for effecting theatrical performance allows, due to the use of a liquid medium, of creating an illusion of another space and another dimensionality compared with routine air space, which enriches much artistic-and-audience""s effect. The liquid medium bears a definite artistic image therein and allows of creating the effect of xe2x80x9csoaringxe2x80x9d (slow-motion projection) which also adds to the entertaining quality of the performance.
The fact that at least one of the performers plays his role in the liquid medium enables one to smartly fix a plastic pattern, as well as to follow the laws of drama which makes possible creating a close-up of a psychophysical effect configured according to all requirements of modem producing practice.
It is expedient that the system should comprise a first group of lighting means out of said plurality of lighting means, said first group of lighting means being situated outside said first container, and a second group of lighting means out of said plurality of lighting means, located inside said first container.
Use of said lighting means makes possible coordinating stage illumination in accordance with the artistic conception of the theatrical performance.
It is favorable that the system should comprise a plurality of pieces of scenery, each being made of a material suitable for staying in a liquid and being held in place inside said first container.
Use of the scenery enhances esthetic perception of the performance and adds to the entertaining quality thereof.
It is important that the system should comprise a plurality of means for isolating a portion of said stage mirror from visual perception by each of said plurality of spectators, said plurality of means being held in place inside said first container.
Insofar as the performers act under water according to a dramatic outline without using any breathing apparatus, so hiding from the spectators the instant of inhaling-exhaling by the performers and their submerging into and emerging from the liquid medium, using the means for isolating a portion of the stage mirror ensures plastic realization of the producer""s conception and disclosing the artistic image.
It is also favorable that the system should comprise a curtain movably mounted either outside said first container before said stage mirror or inside said first container in a close proximity to said stage mirror.
It reasonable that the system should comprise a compressed air feeding means located on said bottom of said first container in a close proximity to said first side wall and adapted to establish an ascending air stream serving as the curtain.
The aforesaid air curtain allows of hiding therebehind a stage action or space, a possibility being provided to establish such an air curtain of different intensity, whereby a xe2x80x9cslow defocusingxe2x80x9d effect can be produced.
It is expedient that the system should comprise a second container having a plurality of side walls and a bottom, said second container being arranged in said zone for disposing said stage immediately before said first container on the side of said auditorium, a first side wall out of said plurality of side walls of said second container, the function of said first side wall being performed by said optically transparent first side wall of said first container, a second side wall out of said plurality of side walls of said second container, said second side wall being arranged opposite to the first side wall out of said plurality of side walls of said second container on the side of said auditorium and appearing as an optically transparent screen, an interior space of said second container confined within said plurality of side walls and said bottom, another liquid medium held in said interior space of said second container and intended for increasing visually perceptible said stage mirror, a surface of said second liquid medium arranged at the level exceeding the level at which the surface of the first liquid medium is arranged, and a means for isolating said surface of said second liquid medium from visual perception by each of said plurality of spectators.
Use of a second container filled with a liquid medium provides for an increase in the visually perceptible size of the stage mirror.
It is reasonable that the system should comprise an optical prism located immediately before said optically transparent first side wall of said first container over the entire area of said wall or arranged immediately before said optically transparent screen over the entire area thereof.
Use of such an optical prism in the system creates an effect of xe2x80x9cplungingxe2x80x9d the spectators in the stage space, thus adding to the entertaining quality of the performance.
It is favorable that for increasing the stage space the system should comprise a proscenium disposed in said zone for arranging said stage before said stage mirror.
It is also expedient that with a view to increasing the stage space the second side wall out of said plurality of side walls of said first container which is located opposite said first side wall of said first container should be optically transparent, and the system should comprise a rear stage located behind said second side wall of said first contained on the side of said auditorium.
The foregoing objects are also accomplished in a herein-proposed stage for effecting theatrical performance, said stage comprising a container having a plurality of side walls and a bottom, at least one side wall out of said plurality of side walls is optically transparent, an interior space of said container confined with said plurality of side walls and said bottom, an inner surface of said container established by the inner surface of said plurality of side walls and said bottom, and a liquid medium suitable for human vital functions and held in said interior space of said container, and adapted for effecting a theatrical performance by at least one participant of said performance.
It is expedient that the stage should comprise a first group of means for fixing the position assumed by said participant in the theatrical performance during its realization, each said means for fixing the position of the participant in the theatrical performance appearing as a holder for the arms and legs of said participant in the theatrical performance, said holder being attached to said inner surface of said container.
It is reasonable that the stage should comprise a plurality of pieces of scenery accommodated in said interior space of said container, and a second group of means for fixing the position of said participant in the theatrical performance during its realization, each said means for fixing the position of the participant in the theatrical performance, out of said second group appearing as a holder for the arms and legs of said participant in the theatrical performance, said holder being attached to at least a portion of said plurality of said pieces of scenery.
To prolong the staying time of a performed in the liquid medium, it is important that the stage should comprise at least one means for feeding a fluid medium suitable for breathing of said participant in the theatrical performance, said means held in place inside said container and having a non-return valve.
It is expedient that in order to construct a required stage architecture allowing of arranging the scenery and making it possible for the performers to freely move over the stage, said container be shaped in plan as a square or polygon.
It is constructionally expedient for establishing a large stage mirror that the optically transparent side wall be made of a number of rigidly and tightly interconnected sections.
It is advisable that in order to establish in the bulk of the liquid medium the zones different in, e.g., illumination or wherein there may occur simultaneously the actions differing in dynamics, the stsge should comprise a means for isolating part of said interior space of said container from audience""s perception, said means being attached to at least one of said sections.
It is expedient that, with a view to provide a close-up effect, at least one section out of said group of optically transparent sections be convex-shaped.
It reasonable that, with a view to providing a special optical effect, at least one second section out of said group of optically transparent sections be concave-shaped.
The foregoing objects are also accomplished in the herein-proposed method for effecting theatrical performance, said method comprising the following steps: forming a stage for effecting said theatrical performance, forming an auditorium having a zone for arranging said stage and a plurality of means for accommodating a plurality of spectators due to the fact that, according to the invention, said stage appears as a container having a plurality of side walls, a bottom, an interior space, and a inner surface, at least one first side wall out of said plurality of side walls is optically transparent, a liquid medium suitable for human vital functions is held in said interior space of said container in an amount sufficient for disclosing the content of a theatrical performance, the surface of said liquid medium is isolated from audience""s perception, said audience""s perception is directed, through said optically transparent first side wall inside said container, and the theatrical performance is effected in said liquid medium by at least one participant in said theatrical performance.
It is expedient that in accordance with the proposed method said participant in the theatrical performance is submerged in said liquid medium imperceptibly by the audience, said participant in the theatrical performance inhales air during said theatrical performance imperceptibly by the audience, and said submerging and said air inhaling by said participant in the theatrical performance be coordinated with the content of said theatrical performance proceeding from psychophysical potentialities of said participant.
Insofar as the performers act under water according to a dramatic outline without using any breathing apparatus, so hiding from the spectators the instant of inhaling-exhaling by the performers and their submerging into and emerging from the liquid medium, ensures plastic realization of the producer""s conception and disclosing the artistic image.
It is important that use be made of water or physiological salt solution as the liquid medium.
It is reasonable that with a view to increase the stage space, a proscenium be established, said proscenium be disposed before said optically transparent first side wall of said container, said theatrical performance having a first part and a second part, both of them being performed simultaneously, said first part of said theatrical performance being effected in said liquid medium and said second part of said theatrical performance being effected in the atmospheric air medium on said proscenium.
It is also reasonable that with a view to increasing the stage space deeply therein at least one second side wall out of said plurality of side walls be optically transparent, said second optically transparent side wall be disposed opposite to said first optically transparent side wall, a rear stage be established, said rear stage be located behind said second optically transparent side wall of said container, said theatrical performance having a first part and a second part, both of them being performed simultaneously, said first part of said theatrical performance being effected in said liquid medium and said second part of said theatrical performance being effected in the air medium on said rear stage.
It is favorable that for a better audience""s perception of the theatrical performance, at least one first luminous flux be formed, said luminous flux being directed from above downwards into said liquid medium; forming at least one second luminous flux directed through said liquid medium onto said proscenium; forming at least one third luminous flux directed through said liquid medium onto said rear stage; forming at least one local luminous flux directed through said liquid medium onto said participant in the theatrical performance.
It is appropriate that said local luminous flux be formed using laser radiation.
To establish a xe2x80x9cmedium-in-mediumxe2x80x9d effect a gaseous medium is introduced into said liquid medium in a close proximity to said first optically transparent side wall of said container so as to provide an air curtain.
To provide higher entertaining quality and establish inlay effects, at least one optically transparent elastic air-tight envelope is placed in said liquid medium and filled with a liquid differing in density and/or color from said liquid medium.
It is likewise appropriate, with a view to attaining better entertaining quality, to introduce into said liquid medium a gaseous medium safe for said participant in the theatrical performance and differing in color from said liquid medium.
To effect more dynamic movement of a player, a local moving flow of the liquid medium is established in at least part of the liquid medium.